


and i'll use you as a focal point

by sirfeit



Series: i think you're more than that [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, i cannot promise that these will be any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirfeit/pseuds/sirfeit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first in a series of 100-word drabbles for jasper and raven, written to <a href="http://8tracks.com/mvisteen/i-think-you-re-more-than-that">this</a> playlist. raven thinks about things that can't change after the city of light is gone. written before 3x16 aired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'll use you as a focal point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvisteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvisteen/gifts).



after the city of light is gone, jasper falls unconscious.

this isn’t something she can fix. she doesn’t know how to handle it if he wakes up, when he wakes up. she wants -- _we’re gonna fix you, all right?_ she’s out now, and the balance has shifted. but there is no point in wishing. there’s not anything good to come from trying to change the past.

they both know that: finn. maya. regrets.

without thinking, she leans down and presses a chaste kiss to his lips. “hey, jasper,” she says into the silence, exhausted. “we’re gonna fix you, all right?”


End file.
